


Love-bugged

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kinda, M/M, POV Allura (Voltron), Sheith Month 2018, day 9-quality time/physical touch, if you thought the shoulder touch was too much, love bug fic, only at the end though, sheithmonth2018, shiro won't stop touching keith, strong!keith, then you clearly don't know how these two work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: While on a mission, Shiro gets bitten by a bug that makes him act even more clingy towards a certain Red Paladin.“Shiro?”“Hm…” He hummed as he didn’t look away from the young man beside him, and said man still hadn’t acted like anything abnormal was happening. Allura started to wonder if it was just a normal thing for them to do, but she hadn’t seen them like this before. Especially not Shiro, who was normally calm and collected, always in leader mode and at attention.“What are you doing?”





	Love-bugged

To say that the day had gone okay was an understatement. Allura watched as the paladins strolled into the room, completely at ease with one another. Each had been sent on their own missions to collect supplies from the nearest planet, Taorse, where they met up with each other in different areas. Allura knew the journey had been easy on them, and she was glad that they had had time to just relax a bit. She was also happy that the castle was back up and running well enough that they could escape rather quickly if any Galra were to attack. She greeted them with a smile on her face as the five walked into the room, all still in their armor and still holding their various bags of items.

“We found the stuff you asked for, princess,” Keith spoke as he set the gray bag of rocks down near his feet. The others dumped their own stashes with grins and happy sighs as they backed up from the pile. Allura grinned as she spoke.

“Thank you,” a soft sigh left her lips as she inspected each paladin quickly, “We needed these items in case if the castle gets too much damage again.”

“You mean _when_ the castle gets too much damage,” Pidge stated as she typed on her armor’s holo-computer on her emerald-plated wrist, “I’ve calculated, and I noticed that out of all the hits we take, about 46 percent of them cause enough damage to severely destroy the ship. I wonder if there is any way to make that percentage lower.”

Allura noted that Keith, Lance, and Shiro seemed to know what was going to happen next as Hunk joined in excitedly with a smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Shiro’s left hand move to Keith’s left shoulder.

“We could modify the shields somehow,” Hunk nodded as he got a thinking look on his face, “They run from the crystals, right?”

Allura couldn’t help but focus her attention on the Black Paladin whose hand started to move down a little bit every few ticks. Keith acted like he didn’t notice the action at all, still watching the conversation right by the older paladin’s side.

“Princess?” Allura was pulled from her thoughts as she turned back to Lance who was now by her side, “You okay?”

“Yes,” she reassured them as she blinked, “Just...thinking.”

“About what?” Pidge asked curiously, and the Altean was reminded that the new paladins were a curious group. Maybe it was because they had never been raised around royalty or perhaps because they were humans. For all she knew, all humans constantly wanted to know what one another was thinking at all times. It didn’t bother her either way.

“About things,” she said vaguely as she watched Shiro move his hand smoothly over Keith’s chest plate until he rested it on the black fabric just below the armor piece. She frowned before she turned her eyes away to the other, younger three, “Nothing too important.”

“Okay,” Pidge trailed off before she shrugged, “I’m kind of hungry.”

“Me too,” Lance agreed with a groan, “I’m ready to get out of this armor.”

“I can make some food,” Hunk stated as he rubbed his head, helmet under his other arm, “But yeah, the armor is not comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed simply from a few feet back. When Shiro didn’t say anything, Allura stared at him. The man had a strange look on his face as he watched the Red Paladin. There was a soft shine to his eyes that wasn’t there before as he smiled at the smaller human. Once again, Keith seemed impervious to it all as he nodded.

“Yes, please,” Lance shouted, and Allura couldn’t help the small laugh as he tripped over one of the bags behind him, “Ouch. Anyway, your food’s the best. Don’t tell Coran I said that though. He got mad last time I made a comment about his outfit.”

“We won’t,” Pidge grinned as she held out her hand to help the Blue Paladin up, “We all love Hunk’s cooking. When are you going to make space peanut butter cookies, Hunk?”

“Maybe some of the ingredients I found today will have something I can work with,” Hunk shrugged sheepishly as he grinned, “Not much I can make with food goo.”

As the three chatted away, the Altean’s gaze went back to Shiro and Keith. What she saw surprised her, and the question burst from her mouth before she could stop herself.

“Shiro?”

“Hm…” He hummed as he didn’t look away from the young man beside him, and said man still hadn’t acted like anything abnormal was happening. Allura started to wonder if it was just a normal thing for them to do, but she hadn’t seen them like this before. Especially not Shiro, who was normally calm and collected, always in leader mode and at attention.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Shiro’s hand was still on Keith’s stomach, pressed just under the white chest plate like before. But now, his chin was resting on the red pauldron. He was also hugging Keith close to him, pressed right against the younger’s back. She heard a few squeaks from the three near her as they too finally focused on the man.

“You’re…” Lance threw his arms out as his eyes went wide, “You’re...really touchy with mullet today!”

“And?” Keith asked as stared at the stunned younger teen.

“You guys never do this!” Lance exclaimed before he looked at Hunk and Pidge, “I mean! They don’t! They don’t, right?!”

“For once, you’re right,” Pidge teased the boy before turning back to the two paladins with a small frown of confusion, “They usually never go past shoulder touches. This is new.”

“You…” Hunk trailed off nervously as he watched them, “You okay, Shiro?”

“I feel fine,” the man spoke as he tightened his hold enough that he moved his other hand over Keith’s right shoulder and covered his other hand with the mechanical one, “I feel great actually. It’s nice.”

“Are you sure?” Lance squinted as he glared slightly at Keith as if it were the Red Paladin’s fault for Shiro acting that way, “Did Keith do something?”

“Yes, Lance,” Keith deadpanned as he stared at the other with an annoyed look, “I did something to Shiro.”

“I’m just saying,” Lance shrugged, “You and Shiro met up long before any of us found you guys.”

“ _Lance,_ ” Hunk sighed quietly as he frowned, “We talked about this. They just happened to be in the same area. We were halfway across the planet that is three times the size of Jupiter. We couldn’t have found them that fast.”

“Yeah, I know,” Lance frowned as he narrowed his eyes at the still-annoyed Red Paladin and the not-paying-attention Black Paladin, “Just saying.”

“If you really want to know,” Keith hissed as he glared at them, “I was going to tell you that Shiro got bitten by a bug.”

“He got bitten by a-”

“What bug?” Coran asked as they all turned to the man, even Allura hadn’t noticed him there, “I may know what is going on with Number One if I know what bug bit him.”

“Um,” Keith glanced back at the older man who just shrugged with that sweet-hazy look on his face, “It was the size of Shiro’s hand, pink, kind of fuzzy, had three wings, and large black eyes.”

“Oh, that is a Jerbenvanic,” Coran nodded as he smiled, “No problems there. It just needs to wear off.”

“What does it do?” Pidge asked curiously as she watched the two older paladins, “What are the symptoms?”

“It is basically a love bug of sorts,” Coran chuckled as he let out a small reminiscing sigh, “Back before Altea was destroyed, we had a few of these floating around. We’d get someone bitten just as a prank. Instead of making them exclaim their declarations of love, they make that person want to constantly touch the person they love.”

They all looked back at the older paladin who clearly had not listened to any of the speech. He now had his face in the side of Keith’s neck. 

“Will this hurt him?” Keith asked as he glanced at the man beside him, “How long will it last?”

“No, it won’t hurt him at all,” the orange-haired twisted his mustache, “It should last about half a quintant.”

“In that case,” Allura was surprised when Keith gripped the man’s legs and held him up, “I’ll make sure to help him until it wears off.”

With that, Keith wandered off with the leader still clinging to him like he wasn’t carrying a heavier guy loaded with additional weighted armor. They all stayed silent as the door shut with a small beep.

“Did he just?” Hunk started when they all nodded, “Hm…”

“I suggest we leave them alone for awhile,” Allura stated as she blinked a few times, “I think some food is a good idea.”


End file.
